The Port Closest To Foreign Lands
by Lyocoro
Summary: 16 year old Nate begins his time as a student at the Pokémon League Apprenticeship University in Hoenn. (Orignal characters, including some from the main series.)
1. Chapter One: Oran berries

**Before you start reading, I'd like to thank you for choosing this fan-fic, its my first one! Also I'd like to say that the main character, Nate, is not the main player character from Pokémon Black 2, despite having the same name. Again thank you, please enjoy it and leave a review!**

* * *

The alarm clock vibrated for a brief moment, then was slammed hard by the downwards force of a fist. The clock read 7:00 AM. Through the crevasse of the curtains shone harsh sunlight, falling straight onto Nate's face. He turned over and the light hit his squinted eyes, he groaned.

"Na-ate! Get out of bed! You'll be late! The Ship arrives at 8:30!" Yelled Nate's mother from the kitchen downstairs. Nate tossed his bed cover aside and rose out of bed. He traipsed over to the bathroom and hopped into the shower. His Mum's words finally hit him, he realised it was the day!

After months of counting down, talking to graduates and reading stories online, Nate was finally going to become a student at the world famous Pokemon League Youth Apprentice University, or PLYAU for short. The university is run by the pokemon league association along with the government, so students do not have to pay to attend classes. The downside of this is- only a select three-hundred teens aged sixteen from around Johto and from other regions make the entry acquirements, and Nate was lucky enough to be one of them.

Nate jumped out the shower and dried himself quickly, returning to his room and put on the clothes his mum laid out for him the night before.

"Nate!" His mother called out again. "I'm going to do a few last minute chores before we leave!"

"Yeah Mum! I'm just coming now ok!" Nate called as he ran down the stairs. He walked into the kitchen to see his younger sister, Jessica, eating cereal and swinging her feet under her chair.

"Are you going to the play-you thingy today, Nate?" She said as she munched on the cereal. Nate looked into the bowl and on closer inspection he could see small Jigglypuff shaped marshmallows dotted around in between the cereal.

"You mean PLYAU, I've told you this over and over! P-L-Y-A-U, not P-L-A-Y-U! And mum told you you're not allowed to put Jiggly-mallows in your cereal anymore, you'll get fat then you'll be as round as an actual Jigglypuff!" Nate nagged at his sister. He has had to help his mum look after her ever since his dad and mum divorced.

"But they taste so good! You should catch a Jigglypuff when you're a Pokémon trainer!" She exclaimed as drop of Moo-Moo milk rolled down her chin.

"I'll tell you what, once I've graduated then maybe I-"

"-catch me a Jigglypuff?!" Jessica shrieked.

"Yes, I will catch you a Jigglypuff." He finished, just as he pulled his fingers out of his ears to protect him from the harsh scream of Jessica's excitement. "You have to take good care of it though, don't leave mum and Medicham to do all the work."

"Yay! I can't wait!" She picked up her bowl and gulped down the remaining Moo-Moo milk, shoved her bowl into the sink, then skipped into the living room humming a Jigglypuff's melody.

Nate's mum walked in through the back door wearing wellington boots and gardening gloves. She was holding a tattered wicker basket holding a mound full of an assortment of berries. She was followed by her Medicham, who was snacking on a Liechi berry.

"Medicham and I were just out in the front garden when Mrs. Williams from across the road came over to wish you good luck, she shared some of the berries from her garden and said she wanted you to take them with you! Isn't that nice?" Nate's mother picked up an Oran berry and handed it to him.

"That's really nice of her! But won't they probably get squished on the journey there?" Nate bit into the round, blue berry. It had a hard skin with a soft, mushy inside. "On second thought, maybe I will take some." He just couldn't resist Oran berries.

"Great! I'll put them in a container. Go and get your things! It's almost eight! We need some time to get to the harbour." Nate's mum answered. "Medicham will you pass me that box on the counter please?"

Medicham hopped over while Nate's mother started rinsing the berries as he went to get his belongings.

"Jess I'm leaving soon, you better not eat all those Jiggly-mallows while mum is dropping me off!" He called as he passed the living room and walked up the stairs. When he got to the landing he heard a muffled reply of "Jiggly-Jigglypuff!".

Nate got his suitcase and his backpack then met his mother at the front door. Medicham handed him the container packed with Mrs. William's berries. It was wrapped up in a red handkerchief with 'OLIVINE CITY: THE PORT CLOSEST TO FOREIGN LANDS' embroidered in gold thread in the corner.

"What's this?" Nate asked his mother.

"Oh just a little gift to say good luck! And don't forget your roots when you become big and famous!" His mum laughed.

"Thanks a bunch mum. I love it." he smiled. "Medicham, look after Jess while I'm gone okay?" Medicham smiled and punched the air to express her happiness.

"I'll be back soon, keep an eye on Jessica will you? Nate's mother said. Medicham nodded and hopped over to the living room. Nate and his mother said goodbye to Jessica, then left the house.

* * *

**Thanks again for taking time to read the first chapter! I am currently writing the next chapter~ please cheack back soon!**


	2. Chapter Two: SS Prima

**Thanks for coming back to read the second chapter of this story! I found this part rather difficult to write, so I hope you appreciate it!**

* * *

Nate and his mother scuttled through the crowd of commuters on the bus, thanked the bus driver and stepped down onto the cobbled pavement. It was a clear day, there were a few clouds drifting across the blue sky, with the occasional Wingull gliding past on the sea-breeze. They crossed the busy road and made their way to the harbour.

As they got closer to the boats, they noticed the crowd of people gathered near one of the ports. They were others waiting for the ship with their parents. Nate saw mums and dads checking that their kids had everything they needed. Nate and his mother parked themselves at the edge of the crowd to observe everyone. Nate noticed a girl who looked like she was getting upset with her parents, he could see her turning away from them when they attempted to hand her some sort of plush toy in the shape of a Pokemon. It seemed the girl was very stubborn and in the end her dad zipped open her suitcase and stuffed it half inside the pocket.

After about ten minutes of waiting, the crowd's chatter was blown away by an ear bursting honk of a ship's horn. Several Wingull perched on a sailboat mast took off into the sky in shock and flew across the harbour. A Huge, white, cruise-liner style ship made its way into the harbour. As it came to a stop, waves rippled throughout the harbour making the small sail-boats bob up and down almost as if they were full of excitement. The ship's horn let out another honk and from the side of the boat, out folded a bridge connecting the deck with the dock. After a few moments, a man appeared at the top of the bridge, paused for a moment to look at the crowd, then made his way down to the dock. The man looked around Fifty years old, he wore a white suit with a gold tie, to match the gold buttons holding his suit blazer closed. He was also wearing a modern white captains hat, with a gold trim. On closer inspection Nate could see the Pokemon league logo embroidered in the centre of the hat, and also on his blazer pocket. The man cleared his throat and the crowed quietened down.

"Hello everyone." He spoke with a clear voice. "I am Captain Williams of the S.S Prima and I am here to take the sixty selected new students from around the Johto region to the Pokemon League Apprenticeship University located in the Hoenn region." Captain Williams reached into his inside blazer pocket and pulled out a sealed envelope. "When I read your name out, please make your way onto the deck. Once everyone's name has been called, we shall set sail to Slateport City in the Hoenn region." He ripped open the envelope to reveal a list with sixty teenager's names on.

"Cameron Ackles from Blackthorn City." Captain Williams announced. A boy stepped forward, his parents handed him his belongings and he made his way onto the ship.

"Georgia Adams from Ecruteak City." Captain Williams announced another name. The girl next to Nate smiled and hugged her parents, picked up her things and also made her way onto the ship.

More and more names were called out and the crowd was getting smaller and smaller, Nate had almost zoned out.

"Guinevere Davies from Mahogany Town." Captain Williams Exclaimed.

"Its Gwen!" a girl shouted. Nate's head darted and saw the girl from earlier had stepped forward with a disgruntled look on her face. "My name is Gwen!" She shouted again.

"Well then, Gwen, Will you quieten down and join the other students on the deck?" Captain Williams didn't look too pleased that Gwen had spoken to him in that tone.

"Y-yes." Gwen stuttered, realising her mistake. She picked up her belongings, said a brief goodbye to her parents and walked with an attitude over to the bridge. As she passed Nate, the stuffed toy fell out of her suitcase pocket. Nate quickly bent down to pick it up.

"Hey! You dropped... this." Nate tried to get Gwen's attention but she was already half way up the bridge. He looked down to see the stuffed toy was a Snorunt. It seemed to fit since Williams said she was from Mahogany Town.

A few more names were called out and parents said goodbye to their children. Nate's mother turned to him and whispered in his ear.

"I hope Jessica hasn't eaten all the Jiggly Mallows. They're my favourite." She let out a small giggle.

Nate sighed. "Mum I told you not to buy them anymore! They're bad for you." He sounded more like her dad than her his mum. With that remark Captain Williams called Nate's name.

"Nate Evans from Olivine City."

Nate and his mother both looked at each other and grinned.

"Have the time of your life, sweetie." Nate's mother said.

"Bye mum." He replied

Nate could see her eyes were starting to water. He felt bad about leaving his mother to look after Jess all by herself, but then he remembered that she had Medicham to help her, and Mrs Williams just across the road. Just as that thought entered his mind, he looked over at Captain Williams. He'd never seen Mrs. William's Husband around, and Captain Williams looked about a similar age.

He started towards the bridge, carrying his bag and suitcase. He turned to look at his mother, who mouthed to him "I love you." and started to wave, but put her hand down because she was trying her best not to embarrass her son. His mother's gesture made him smile and with that he joined the other students on the deck of the S.S Prima.

Captain Williams called out the remaining names on the list and after a few moments he thanked the parents for their patience and boarded the ship. The Bridge retracted and the horn sounded again. As the ship began to pull out the harbour, the kids ran towards the edge of the boat to shout one last goodbye to their parents. All of the parents were waving back, Nate spotted his mum near the back of the crowd, just smiling, with tears running down her face.

Nate felt a tear roll down his cheek, then drop from his chin and plunge into the salty seawater of the harbour below.

He smiled back.

* * *

**I was full of feels writing the end part~ ! I hope it made you feel emotions too! Please look foward to the next chapter!**


End file.
